


Crimson

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Knife Kink, Knife Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: She wonders what kind of butterfly he’ll be one day.If she had to guess based on personality, she’d imagine something small and light. Something adaptable. From the little bit she’d learned of Deke in the short time they’d known each other, she knew that was a must. He wouldn’t have survived as long as he had if he wasn’t adaptable.They were the same that way.
Relationships: Deke Shaw/Snowflake
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> If they had kept Snowflake around, this ship might have had some actual potential. We'll just have to stick to fic to find out.
> 
> Today's prompt: knife kink

She wonders what kind of butterfly he’ll be one day. 

If she had to guess based on personality, she’d imagine something small and light. Something adaptable. From the little bit she’d learned of Deke in the short time they’d known each other, she knew that was a must. He wouldn’t have survived as long as he had if he wasn’t adaptable. 

They were the same that way. 

She carefully ran the tip of her knife along his sternum, watching with wide, eager eyes as a thin line of red welled up as it passed. She paused just when she hit the soft part just below his breast bone and met his eyes. Wide and blue, Snow knew then that he’d come to the same realization: she could push the point forward and kill him before he had a chance to stop her. Still, he held there and waited to see what it was she’d do next. 

Wanting curled through her, slicking her folds and making her sex clench. 

She wondered if this was love. Letting someone do what they wanted simply for the fact that it brought them happiness. Snow knew that was what was happening with Deke; he hadn’t looked keen but hadn’t shied away from her suggestion either, letting her trace her knives over his skin until he was covered in thin red lines. 

She wondered if this was love. 

She’d never felt love before. Snow knew that now. She thought she might have with Sarge. He was the closest she’d ever come to having someone who cared about her and saw to her needs, but she realized now that wasn’t selfless on his part. Sarge had wanted something from her and had been willing to toss her to the side as soon as it had been convenient for him. 

But Deke, he had caught her. Propped her up and gave her what she needed. 

Snow tossed her knife to the side and stepped into his personal space to meet his eyes. Those wide, beautiful blue eyes that were just waiting to see what she did next. Without looking away she leaned in and ran her tongue over one of those thin red lines, taking in his essence. 

She wondered just what kind of butterfly he’d be one day, but she was in no hurry to find out. 


End file.
